ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Tirivahni Faith
The Pantheon The Iseapo The Tece Iseapo The Tece Iseapo are the highest Court of Gods in the Tirivahni Faith, and the leaders of the Iseapo Pantheon. In ancient days, they were more numerous among the Tirivahni populace, but since the Fall of the Twins have become extremely rare. It is estimated that between all 5 types, there are only 50 to 100 alive at any time. Iaea The Griffon Goddess Domains: Fialysia (Realm of the Greater Gods) & Tradition Element: Sun Iaea is the leader of the Tece Iseapo, and thereby leader of all the Tenye Iseapo as well. Iaea implements the rules and enforces the hierarchy of worship, organization and traditions. She is said to be the one who holds council on matters of soul, and whether or not a Tirivahni soul will become a Founderline. In personality, Iaea is strict, adhering fiercely to the rules and brooking no deviation no matter the reason. In this respect, she is entirely unforgiving, and has no compassion. The Children of Iaea are the rarest of the Tirivahni animal spirit, and being a Child of Iaea comes with great stigma. When a youth is discovered to be a Child of Iaea they will be pushed into positions of authority, forced to train hard to make the most of the soul they have been granted by the gods. Often they live long, personally unhappy lives, rarely finding marriage, and seldom raising children themselves, if they even have them at all. They are socially aloof and can tend towards arrogance, megalomania, and have a tendency to display condescending behaviour to anyone they judge as lesser. However, they are strong and far-sighted leaders, willing to make personal sacrifice for the good of the many. Iaea is the iron will to unite her people through any and all misfortunes, she is the pillar to which all others can turn. Never is she plagued with doubt, with fatigue, with selfishness. She is magnanimous, eternal and strong. Patron: Children of Iaea, authority figures such as law makers, judges, guardians of occult secrets, Priests of the Omoelian Circle, court attendants to the Empress, high society, politics, hierarchies, traditions Miracles: Iea The Unicorn Goddess Domains: Purity & Innocence Element: Light Iea is considered the youngest of the Tece Iseapo, despite being the mother (by Fao) of many of the Tenye. Iea often forms the sole voice of compassion and mercy in the Tece counsels. As she represents the Unicorn, an animal extremely rare in modern day, her kind carry many stigmas and myths, including their ability to force others to tell the truth, and their ability to draw kindness from even the most evil or corrupt of mortals. The Children of Iea are generally simple in appearance, but possess their own kind of innocent beauty. They tend to possess great compassion and understanding, and often go on to do great works of humanitarian impact and selflessness that transcends culture, race, class and faith. Iea remains untainted by life's experiences. She does not allow herself to be dragged down by gossip, negativity, disappointment or failure. She approaches each new moment with fresh eyes and fresh serenity. Hers is the life of mindfulness, of meditation, of Taoist patience. She exists in the moment, never looking too far ahead, or wallowing in the past. Patron: Children of Iea, judges, nurses, humanitarians who help the impoverished/diseased/desolate, innocence, purity, absolution, repentance, meditation, mindfulness, peace. Miracles: Itu The Capricorn Goddess Domains: Ascension & Ambition Element: Planet Itu is the law-maker of the Tece Iseapo. While Iaea needs to approve each law, and does the actual enforcing, Itu is the mastermind behind the lawful scriptures. It is said that Itu is the one who invented the current legal system as practised in Tirivahn and Suoro. She is the one who began the practise of clauses to tailor each law to each specific circumstance. In the pursuit of a perfectly impartial, all-encompassing codex of written law, Itu is the one who thinks of every contingency. She is one who climbs to the highest vantage point, seeing far and clearly. She knows the right questions to ask, and is the perfectionist who must tinker until things are just right. Children of Itu are very obedient to authority figures and the law, always having great faith and trust in the bureaucracy and institution. When they grow older, they often develop a strong need to try to improve things in their own lives, whether it be to perfect themselves and their skills, or to try to change and improve the systems that affect their lives. They often find themselves working within hierarchies, systems of law, martial arts or classical art skills. The outcome is that they often end up creating new methods, refining and perfecting their passions. Itu can be obsessive, domineering, confrontational and arrogant, but it isn't about being right for them, it is a need for truth. They build extensively on their understanding of the world, and challenges to that perception can be devastating to them. Still, as much as Itu pushes others to be better, her expectations are always highest for herself. Patron: Children of Itu, innovators, inventors, scientists, magic users, martial artists, social workers, lawyers, professors, bureaucrats. Miracles: Unu The Giant Sea Turtle Goddess Domains: Longevity & Counsel Element: Planet Unu is said to be the oldest of the Tirivahni deities, born before time was time. Since her birth preceded the natural order of cyclical life, she exists outside of it, and will never grow old and die. Despite her immortality, she is not a young being, but frozen forever at a point of maturity. She represents the wisdom of age, the patience of time, the guidance of experience. Unu understands the grip change has on the world better than any other, as she has watched it and its impact since the dawn of civilization. Unu is possessed of a quiet sense of humour, an accepting nature and a curious spirit. Those born of her spirit are not easily riled, and are driven by a tireless curiosity for life. They tend to explore many trades and enjoy extensive travel and many facets of fine culture. They often find themselves the confidants for those around them, exuding an air of safety and confidentiality. Their quest for knowledge is to better understand the universe, and never for intrigue. Unu is magnanimous, kind and understanding. Patron: Children of Unu, teachers, advisers, grandmothers, grandfathers, mentors, tutors, guardians, librarians, sages, prodigies, monks. Miracles: Fao The Dragon God Domains: Summoning & Intuition Element: Moons Fao is the only male of the Tece Iseapo, and in many of the myths he is said to be the father of all the Tenye Iseapo by coupling with each of the other Tece Goddesses. Fao stands for all things that can no longer be denied attention. He urges one to deal with weaknesses they have been ignoring, tasks that have been brushed aside, conflicts that have been left unresolved. In personality, Fao is considered a reserved deity, he rarely surfaces or takes action unless he believes the situation has reached a point of dead-end or no return. While he holds strong personal beliefs on how to solve issues, he is not one to press his opinions on others. He believes firmly that others must reach their point of self-awareness as he has. Still, when a middle voice of reason and countering opinion is needed, Fao is that voice among the Tece Council. Children of Fao are the second-most rare of the animal spirits, and like the Griffons come with a great deal of stigma. While the Children of Iaea are pushed and pressured to make something great of themselves, Children of Fao are watched with intense curiosity and wonder. Children of Fao are considered like a caterpillar hidden within a cocoon, ready to burst forward at any moment. Dazzling and brilliant though they can be in moments of action, the children of Fao are usually quiet and subtle. They are usually not fully appreciated until they have passed away, and their secrets have been unearthed. Many famous composers, artists, magic users and philosophers have been Children of Fao. Many were considered disappointments when they were alive – often condemned for not doing more with their lives, or not producing as much as quickly as the watching masses would have liked – but their works have stood the test of time and continue to be quoted and compared to newer works as the centuries unfold. Patron: Children of Fao, philosophers, mystics, summoners, mages, enchanters, witches, any of the arts in which someone displays untrained talent. Miracles: Everlasting Fame (a follower of Fao will create one work in their field of expertise that will last long after the follower has died away, which can by default support the remaining family/descendants, and immortalize other works completed by the follower for centuries to come.) The Tenye Iseapo There are 28 Tenye Iseapo, which make up the rest of the Iseapo Pantheon, and also comprised the vast majority of the animal forms that the Tirivahni can become. While their Gods are divided evenly between the 9 Elements, keep in mind that some of the Elements are more common among the Pomeli Pantheon (see below) than the Iseapo. It is believed that the Tenye Iseapo were birthed by the coupling of the Tece God Fao and each of the remaining Tece. Fao with Iaea (Apec, Icao, Ebrd, Nea, Iso, Ilo, Oas); Fao with Itu (Bis, Unor, Ibrd, Ioc, Asean, Nam, Icc, Imo); Fao with Iea (Ida, Imf, Iom, Eknar, Pica, Ce, Cern); Fao with Unu (Wipo, Asadb, Upu, Osce, Iadb, Iho) Bis The Serpent God Domains: Apathy & logic Element: Planet Bis is said to be the first of the Tenye Iseapo. He is the original mercenary, and has no loyalty higher than that of his own survival. He is constantly calculating, constantly re-evaluating, balancing, determining gains and losses. He has no qualms whatsoever switching sides, alliances, opinions and efforts to ensure he's not on the losing side. Highly intelligent, masterful at tactics, Bis is upfront and honest about his transience. He is one who takes no risks, adding his support only to sure things. He prefers a steady growth than a sudden possible chance for improvement. He is not one who likes uncertainty and is constantly in pursuit or information so that his judgements and evaluations can be correct. There is no connotation for the Tirivahni of malevolence from the Serpent God, merely neutrality. He is interested in outcomes, not individuals. While this makes him truly impartial and honest, it also can make him duplicitous and fickle. Patron: Children of Bis, mercenaries, tacticians, players of strategy games, accountants, gamblers, entrepreneurs, champions, victories. Miracles: Icao The Lion God Domains: Leadership & Success Element: Sun Icao is the spokesperson for the Tenye Iseapo and their unofficial yet unanimous leader. While Icao is not infallible, his understanding is keen and humble, and gladly takes advice from those he admires (usually Cern). Icao represents all that is good in a leader: someone trustworthy, charismatic, open-minded, collected, firm and just. He protects his friends and family for moral and ethical reasons, and dutifully stands before them to defend them in times of adversity. His children make good leaders for groups such as Councils, committees and guild leaders. They also make good officials and teachers, and any position of direct power or influence over other people. The 'pride' embodied by Icao is most easily described as 'honour'. This is not a sign of arrogance, but up upstanding moral fibre. At his weakest, Icao's leadership can become lazy or decadent, so focused on being genial and fair that he refuses to take sides or decisive action. Sometimes a leader needs to be hard, and this rigidity is something Icao and his kin struggle with. Patron: Children of Icao, teachers, officials, police, politicians, guild members and leaders, inheritence. Miracles: Iom The Gazelle God Domains: Agility & Luck Element: Fire According to the classic myth, Iom was the first deity to travel into the Realm of Fire, and survive long enough to find a way out again. It is said that he was tricked into it by the God Icc, and this is why there is no love between the gazelles and the monkeys of the Tirivahni grasslands. Iom is gullible, affable, gentle, generous, joyful, forgiving, cheerful, extremely lucky, and with a rather short attention span. He stands for those with the curiosity to learn, to taste, to touch, to do. But, only for a moment, before moving on to the next biggest and brightest attraction. Understandably, he has had a great many experiences with all manner of people, deities, places, activities and Realms. However, he never really sticks with any of them long enough to get to know anything about it. He is the observer, the passive supporter, but not a master or specialist in any one thing. A jack-of-all-trades would give him far too much credit, for he is only full of beginner's luck and enthusiasm, lacking any great amount of skill. Patron: Children of Iom, students, children, youth in general, seasons, fleeting moments, dancers, mavericks, electrum rods. Miracles: Icc The Monkey God Domains: Compulsion & Reaction Element: Moons Icc, the Monkey God, specifically relates to the double crescent. He is the time of night, of glimmering hints of light, obscured vision, dimmed senses, dulled clarity. Icc takes advantage of these states for a lark, a laugh, or downright malice. Capricious and playful, easily enraged, and as easily placated, he is a simple creature, living off the cuff. Everything must come in turns for Icc, in mimic of how he swings branch to branch. He wants the new, the excitement, the rush. And he wants to have a good time. The problem with Icc is that he does not have the sense of decorum to make any prank last longer than a few moments, for he needs to laugh, to share the tale, to spill the secret. He is not one to be feared, but nor is he to be trusted. He is the unpleasantness of a wet sock on a dry day, the irritation of sounds keeping you awake at night, the frustration of things being misplaced. But, he is also the joy of sharing a joke with a friend, the glee of seeing an enemy trounced, the delight in play and games. In short, he is the moment that breaks up monotony - for better or worse. Icc may be infantile, but he is also full of life. His season is short, but it is never long before he is back. Patron: Children of Icc, parties, drunkards, mischief makers, pickpockets, jesters, comedians, tavern-keeps, youth, carnivales, the crescent moon. Miracles: Imo The Dog Goddess Domains: Obedience & Loyalty Element: Earth Imo is married to Ibrd, the Rhinocerous. She is timid and soft-spoken, gentle and shy. She is retiring, and hates confrontation. She is meek and mild and without strong convictions of her own. Imo works hard, but always for other's approval. She is obedient to a fault. She doesn't question authority, and never complains. Even despite all mistreatment (at the hands of her husband, most often) she remains ever loyal. Imo can justify anything, can understand, and knows that the good moments will make worth all the pain. Imo stands for bond that cannot be broken. She stands for love that will endure all trials and never falter. She stands for constinence, for fidelity, for devotion. She has made herself slave and servant to that she loves, devoted herself to it purely and truly, at no behest but her own. She is one who denies her own desires and goals in order to fully pour herself into the wishes and dreams of her loved ones, her children, her friends. She is ever the supporter, never the star - and that is the way she likes it. In service she feels fulfilled and needed. Patron: Children of Imo, spouses, the indecisive, slaves, servants, social servants, footsoldiers, members of the cloth, monks, convents, devotees of any cause. Miracles: Iso The Tiger Goddess Domains: Morale & Charisma Element: Planet One of the most beloved of the Goddesses, and often perceived as an ideal to aspire to. Iso is regal and self-possessed. She is strong and firm, without being hard. She is a huntress and a cunning tactician, but not a warrior. She is graceful and lithe, without being soft. She is clever and clear-sighted, without being withdrawn from the physical world. Iso is independent, she is competent, she is capable and she is skilled. She works well on her own and desires some time alone, but in groups, her natural charisma makes her a leader. She has a strong sense of purpose and a strong drive to achieve. She is tempered with patience and a sense of balance. She never takes more than she needs. Iso destroys her enemies, but is willing to let sleeping cats lie if the timing is not right. She embodies the balance of extremes, combining the feminine and masculine into one unified whole. She is the force that encourages others, bringing out the best from them by way of example. She is the sense of integrity against adversity. Iso walks the path between heaven and earth, striving and dreaming for something better, but never forgetting her roots and her purpose. Patron: Children of Iso, hunters, marksmen, politicans, royal guard, heads of guilds or organizations, deans of universities, gameskeepers, animal trainers, perfectionists, Electrum Rods. Miracles: Ilo The Falcon Goddess Domains: Perception & Freedom Element: Air Ilo is one of the most complex deities in the Tirivhani pantheon. On the one hand, she is extremely outspoken, standing strong against peer pressure to represent her personal beliefs of what is right or morally just. On the other hand, she is also self-serving, caring more for her personal well-being than for what is best for the group. She is said to have a sudden and violent temper, and often leaves conflicts unresolved because she does not wish to deal with them. She was the strongest supporter of Eknar before his fall from grace, and was the only Iseapo to keep contact with him after his fall. Some say she was a lover, others maintain her steadfast friendship with Eknar as more a matter of equal peers, sibling-like, and built on mutual respect. However, it cannot be denied that in the face of Iaea’s scrutiny even Ilo stepped down during Eknar’s trial and did not speak on his behalf. Because of this, Ilo often has a reputation as one who's actions do not live up to their threats, but in reality, Ilo is definitely a Goddess of action. Children of Ilo tend to be temperamental, anti-social, but with a highly developed personal concept of right and wrong, though often these personal perceptions do not always coincide with what is considered socially acceptable or fashionable. Often Children of Ilo are ahead of their time, embodying trends or moral concepts that come into fashion years and sometimes decades later. She is a Goddess of solitude, always keeping friends at a distance. She is a true individual, flying on her own wings regardless of the storms she may cause in her wake. Patron: Children of Ilo, independents, street fighters, only children, innovators, Elementalists of the speciality of Storms, entrepreneurs, chartletans, cynics, critics, athletes. Miracles: Iho The Butterfly Goddess Domains: Creativity & Olosyria (The Realm of Peace) Element: Air Iho is delicate, graceful, floating and serene. She is expressive, often without need for words. She is the striking of inspiration, the flight of whimsy that instills appreciation for beauty, that rekindles passion. She is ever possessed with the need to communicate the wonder she beholds in the world. She is patron to all arts, but especially loves the fine arts: painting, dance, song, prose, poetry, tapestry, drama and sculpture. She has little physical strength, but can still quiet a room with her presence. She is quiet and unassuming, evoking emotion with her work instead of with her person. She loves the entire creative process from conception, through work, to execution. She is one to stow away with an idea until it is perfected, and then burst it into life, as the butterfly lies in its cocoon. She believes in practise to find perfection, in devoting time and expending effort to create. She believes that through art we can explore all manner of experience and feeling that we dare not face in the waking world, and through that exploration we will find a higher understanding of ourselves and others that will enhance compassion and harmony between all living beings. She is the true bohemian. So long as the world has tears to shed, so long as hearts beat, she will find her inspiration. Patron: Children of Iho, artists, painters, weavers, sculptors, actors, playwrites, singers, composers, writers, potters, performers, tailors, pleasurists, musicians, minstrels, bards, artisans. Miracles: Upu The Fish Goddess Domains: Emotions & Connection Element: Water Upu is elusive, ever-flowing, ever-changing. She is the seat of emotion, but is rarely constant. She is all range of feeling from fear to ecstasy, from rage to sorrow. She feels in the mildest terms, and in the most soul-consuming. She loves freely, and grows bored quickly, she seeks to find her true self yet never succeeds. She is difficult to pin down, impossible to confine to logic, difficult to explain. She does what she will, she is who she is, and there is more luck of stopping the sun in the sky than stopping Upu from feeling. She is said to be the heart-seat for the world's emotions, that all feeling springs from her. It is said that each scale along her back is a mirror from whence each possible emotion is reflected. Through their high shine, we often get contortions - why love so quickly turns to hate, why admiration is smeared with jealousy, why pride is filled with self-love. Upu is the blending of waters, the diffusing of clarity. She is beautiful and mysterious to behold, but many sages say it is better to stare in awe of Upu, than try to catch her, for the former will show you wonder, and the latter only disappointment. Patron: Children of Upu, lovers, dreamers, psychologists, counselors, matchmakers, artists, poets, composers, misers, socialites. Miracles: Osce The Crab Goddess Domains: Defence & Evasion Element: Water Osce is retiring, defensive, distrusting. She fears pain and suffering, and so recoils from the world. She is the good sense to stand down from confrontation, the need to remove oneself from the world when needing to rest, or recover, or heal. She is quiet-time and rest of body and mind and heart. She is hiding behind barriers and pretences, of admitting defeat. But she is also cowardice, lack of confidence in one's own abilities. She is fearful of new things, distrustful of new people, denying change and new ideas. She is the new moon, the lack of light, the dark places, the giving in to primal fear and primal hate when the truth is too scary or painful to bear. She makes it easier to give in to despair than to bear the second chance of rejection. She is the hermit, the recluse, the blind woman. They say that Osce rides the tides that separate our world from the Primordial World where Wipo reigns, not as a gatekeeper, but as flotsam waiting for a safe place to land that will never be found without the effort she so refuses to give. But as much as Osce fears, she also is prudent. She has the foresight to plan against misfortune, the perception to identify threats before they happen, the skill to keep herself safe. She is careful, measured, cautious. She is the voice of conscience that warns when things are going bad, the instinct that tells you to not to walk a certain path. In each of us there is a little of Osce if we quiet ourselves and feel her currents. Patron: Children of Osce, invalids, veterans, the sick, hospitals, nurses, the heartbroken, xenophobics, spinsters, widows, orphans, urchins, indentured slaves. Miracles: Nam The Cow Goddess Domains: Parenthood & Generosity Element: Moons Nam is the full moon, ever-pregnant, ever loving of her many many children. Nam lives for her babes, and she protects them with every breath. Nam is the concerned care of the welfare of her progeny. She is the new mother, grandmother, aunt and sister. She is the family unity of caring for one's kin. She is the ties of blood between family - both alive and ancestors long since past. She is full of news about the whereabouts or activities of relatives, and full of advice for the youngsters. She means well, but occasionally Nam becomes over-protective, ensuring that a youngster has everything they might possible need - compass, maps, three weeks rations, clothes for all seasons, mending kit, walking stick - and one is only heading down to the store. She tends to over-think and to worry, to expect the worse when one is five minutes late. She throws herself into a tizzy, but she is always working hard to make sure that everything is done. She's never too tired to bake another batch of cookies, or to make sure there are fresh flowers for when you get home. She is the comforting arms that hold you when you cry, the understanding smile when you've told a secret she'd long since figured out, the last defence to catch you when you fall. She is comfort, for she will always be there, no matter what happens, will always love you, no matter what you do. Nam is mother to us all. There are some cults to Nam that worship her as mother to all the Tenye Iseapo, but this is generally seen as heresy. Patron: Children of Nam, mothers, parents, guardians, friends, travellers, hostelries, gardeners, bakers, homesteads, ancestors, confidants, doctors, priests. Miracles: Pica The Pig Goddess Domains: Popularity & Health Element: Sun Pica is the height of desirability. She is classy, elegant, witty, charming, friendly, a brilliant hostess, and talented in bed. Pica stands for the hosts and hostesses, for social gatherings, for interaction between peers or clubs, and the hope that one will be well-liked by those they admire. Pica is the origin of skills of etiquette, changing fashions, standards, the guidelines for acceptable behaviour. She is always willing to welcome a stranger into her house, but will judge him on how he conducts himself. While she is willing to spread her arms to all who want her company, she does have her favourites. She is generous with gifts and patronage for those with wit or intelligence, or skill for some art. She seeks out those who have news, serve well, or please her by mien or grace. However, to not receive an invitation to one of her galas is considered ostracization, a dismissal, a deep blow to one's worth and standing. She is the glittering popular circles that everyone admires and wants to be part of - but what exactly does she do? Aside from spreading gossip, and making judgments based on one's choice of hat, Pica herself is not an achiever. She provides the gathering place, the encouragement and criticism, but she herself does not create. Pica has her place; she brings life to a party, she brings people together, gives a reason to celebrate, a chance to meet new faces or hear innovative ideas. But be careful not to get too swept up in her magnetic draw, for once in her pocket, she owns you. Patron: Children of Pica, divas, intellectuals, champions, ruling bodies (such as of Guilds, Universities, Political cabinets etc), the fashion world, tailors, critics, milliners, banquets, celebrations, news, gossip. Miracles: Iadb The Shark God Domains: Acuity & Spite Element: Water Iadb is often painted as evil, but he simply follows his own moral code. Iadb is sharp of senses, sensitive to sarcasm, duplicity, cowardice and betrayal. He himself is driven, ruthless, and hard. He brooks no compromise, and for him, the ends always justify the means. He is not always ambitious, but when he is, watch out! Iadb is competitive, and does not always play fair. Often the antagonist, he feels no need to fit in, for he is always true to himself. If he does not like you, he will make it plain. He will not mince words and is honest to a fault, often blunt. His friends are few, but those he likes he will defend to the death; heaven forbid someone attempt to harm them, for Iadb will make them rue the day. He is highly observant, and tucks each piece of damning evidence away, only to pull them out when most effective to assert his dominance, destroy an enemy, protect his kin, or win a challenge. When he is slighted, he can be excessively cruel, knowing precisely what to say to best wound, and is willing to turn to violence when words do not cut deeply enough. He sneers at softness, refusing to allow weakness in himself, for he sees how much it can be used against someone. In his penchant for strategy, he often removes himself emotionally, and can become sociopathic if he is not kept in check. He is the darkness in our own hearts that makes us contemplate doing the wrong thing because it will be easier, taking the low road to get even, giving in to revenge or theft or violence. He is also the determination to make it to the end, to always look for the angle to win, to never quit, to keep our wits about us. Iadb is a survivor of the most primal kind. When others falter, when fear crushes the spirit, when pain or weariness claim the weak - Iadb is what keeps us going. Patron: Children of Iadb, gangs, secret societies, bankers, competitive players, sportsmen, enforcers, spies, thieves, assassins, bandits, berserkers, wild men, brawlers, mercenaries. Miracles: Ebrd The Rooster God Domains: Language & Communication Element: Air Ebrd is the crower of tales, the herald, the communicator, the story-spinner. He likes to talk, a lot, and it is often very difficult to get him to stop. He is long-winded but very entertaining. While Iho evokes emotion on an intellectual and emotional plane, Ebrd's right down there in the muck with you, sharing and receiving, feeling and commiserating. Sometimes you learn something, sometimes you're startled or scared or made to laugh or cry. While he does strive towards truth, he likes to add flourishes to his tales; with so much knowledge and so many stories in his head, who can blame him for mixing up facts a little, stretching the truth just enough to fit in all those feats and triumphs? Ebrd is cheerful, optimistic, and loves to visit with friends. He creates his own work as well, and it is said that many of the fables about the Gods have come from his very own quill. He is one who searches for information, who learns for learning's sake, who creates not for the sake of creating, but to share something, to bring people together in a common adventure. At his best, he inspires those around him, educates and cultivates. He builds his repertoire of skills so that he may better understand the world and the people in it. He sees the big picture and strives to make his impact on the world a lasting impression of good. At his worst, he is scatter-brained and easily distracted, forgetting the details in lieu of the general idea, losing track of time and losing touch with his friends. He spends so much time in his own head, as an observer and a doer, that he often forgets to connect the with very people he wants to entertain. Ebrd needs to remember to heed balance: to listen as well as speak, to feel as well as think, and to rest now and then so that he has the energy to continue his endless journey. No matter how much wonder he constantly sees around him, he needs to remember that others have saturation limits. Ebrd bears enough excitement to light up the world. Patron: Children of Ebrd, writers, heralds, bards, troubadours, scribes, notaries, historians, sages, poets, performers, clowns, actors, wanderers, translators. Miracles: Ibrd The Rhinoceros God Domains: Ire & Intimidation Element: Fire Ibrd has a temper - and everyone knows it. While he is irritable, short-tempered and tends to over-react when he's angered, he is not an unhappy God. Ibrd is a very literal being; subtlety and nuance are lost on him. Because of this, others often mistake him for being less intelligent, and this frustrates him to no end. He is perhaps not book-smart, but he is connected to his physical aspect unlike any other. Ibrd lives to do, to act, to make, to work. He needs to be in motion, and once he gets started on a project, there's little that will veer him off-track. Ibrd has a steady and sustainable energy, and never tires or wears. When he is able to pour out his energy in a sport, a craft, a project, he is at his happiest. It is only when he is confined, forced to sit still, required to pour over letters or lessons that he grows restless and angry. What is the point of knowledge if it cannot be applied? What is the point of learning if it cannot be done? Ibrd is straightforward, heavy-handed, and can be physically violent if frustrated. He is not one to examine his emotions, and often reacts without thinking. He has a difficult time with apologies, and grows easily embarrassed when he's found in the wrong. In this way, while they might be easily coerced or skilled at committing crimes, they almost always are caught or turn themselves in. Conscience weighs heavily on Ibrd, and he spends much time as angry with himself for his mistakes as he does with other people. He often lashes out at others, even those closest to him. When faced with those different from him, he needs to practise tolerance, especially with spouses or children. He needs to learn to hold his temper, to apologize. When he finds himself boiling, he needs to seek isolation Patron: Children of Ibrd, warriors, gladiators, interrogators, militia, construction, mafia, labourers, masons, carpenters, farmers. Miracles: Wipo The Spider Goddess Domains: ''Dreamcraft & Muniloria (The Primordial Realm) ''Element: Darkness Wipo is the Goddess of the Primordial Realm - the source from which all life came. She rules with her brood of giant silver spiders, wandering the border between dream and reality. She is the winter wind that brings the world sleep, she is the weaver that spins the dreams we all see. When one walks through a spider's web, it is said that somewhere, someone's dreams become nightmares. Wipo is the curious observer, interested in how the mind works, in how memories are formed and connections are made. She finds logic fascinating, but also the concept of will and purpose. She plays on fears, instigates and cajoles, convinces and coerces - just to see what will happen. Wipo is the whispering in the dark that makes you wonder what's lurking just out of sight. She is the morbid curiosity to look when you are afraid. She is the tireless thirst for knowledge that pushes the boundaries of science, metaphysics, magics. Wipo would be one with the world, connected to it, steeped in its energies. She is primal and powerful and only barely contained by sheer force of will. She does not know her own limits, but always tests them. She understands phobias and uses them, but is devoid of fear herself. She has a black sense of humour and a very dry wit. Wipo is the unconventional beauty, the strange and otherworldly. She exists on the fringes, where she can watch and admire and study. The world is her parlour and all us her flies. Wipo is our curiosity, our fascination with death, and our zest for life. She is the thread of being alive. Patron: Children of Wipo, fortune tellers, witches, diviners, enchanters, dreamwalkers, psychiatrists, alchemists. Miracles: Ioc The Bear God Domains: Sleep & Respite Element: Earth Ioc, the husband of Wipo, is calm and patient. He is slow moving and never to be rushed. He does everything in his own time. Uncompromising, he makes his own way in the world. He is creative, but only in a utilitarian way. He is functional, practical, unflappable and collected. While he is very strong, he also requires a great deal of rest. Some may think him lazy, but Ioc always manages to get his work done in the end. He's often picking up the slack of others, and in this way is hard-working, but he wants no credit or acclaim, he merely wants things to be orderly and well-executed. His brand of perfectionism is that born of careful planning and steady execution. Ioc will never rush to be finished, but he will polish his projects to shining at his own pace. A bit antisocial, Ioc prefers to listen than to speak. He is supportive of others and works well towards group goals so long as he can have his privacy to do so. He will not be pushed and will not abide bullying, but can become a bit of a bully himself when push comes to shove. He and Wipo make an excellent team - two halves of a whole, and are often found paired up in those who take their forms. Patron: Children of Ioc, masons, narcoleptics, doctors, strongmen, . Miracles: Asadb The Scorpion God Domains: Wealth & Stress Element: Sun Asadb is the younger brother of Wipo, and is said to be the only Iseapo deity who does not sleep. Asadb is obsessed beyond reason with his hoards of gold and treasure. He guards them, eternally watchful, tail raised high to strike. Gold and copper in colour, Asadb blends into his collection so that his body seems part of his wealth. Asadb is greed and envy, the need to possess even though he does not know how to enjoy his wealth. Always envious of others' happiness, Asadb is constantly wanting to feel that release - making him prone to addictions, self-harm, and other self-destructive behaviour. Not usually in-touch with his feelings, Asadb is easily frustrated with his own constant dissatisfaction, and is forever looking for the next score or thrill or addition to his collection. Highly stressed, he twists himself into sickness, mostly of the variety of madness, obsession, plague, and degenerative diseases. Asadb cannot understand how others can be so happy when he is not, and is always searching to feel what they feel, have what they have, be who they are. Because of this, his Children are often left searching, trying to ascertain their purpose in life, and generally dissatisfied with quick and easy solutions. While they are prone to martyring themselves for causes they believe in, they often do not turn to selfless acts until later in life when the weight of their conscience grows too much to bear. Asadb always plays the reflective role in lore, the marker by which others learn pity, appreciation, forgiveness or balance - for he shows them what they will become if they do not learn to accept life. Patron: Children of Asadb, Yellow Witches, Accountants, Scribes, Advisers, insomniacs, Misers, the chronically ill. Miracles: God’s Gold (creates solid gold out of solid objects to the limit of Asadb’s will), Miser’s Sickness (inflicts a non-terminal degenerative Disease or heightening madness upon one target which cannot be undone). Unor The Ram God Domains: Strength & Vigour Element: Planet Unor is the companion of Asean, and together they create many great works. Unor is dedicated, resolute, diligent and focussed. He takes on responsibility and projects at every opportunity, always stepping in to offer a helping hand. Unor lives for duty; he must have his purpose and his place. He does well under direction, and thrives under pressure. He needs to have an outside source for his expectations and goals, for left alone he begins to flounder in listlessness and doubt. Unor's health and well-being is strong and seemingly tireless, but it hinges on his ability to work, to be useful and to be of service. He shrinks in isolation, and falls into depression when idle. He does not like to ask questions, or ponder the existential, or make his own decisions. Unor wants to be given his path, and he will run its full course. Give him a cause and he will be its champion. He love rising to a challenging task, and is happy to put other's happiness as his own. In this way, he is at his best defending or protecting another. Unor is the doer for another's plans, the hands to achieve another's thoughts, the shoulder to bear another's burden. Give him honour and you give him endless life. Patron: Children of Unor, militia, labourers, guards, Founderlines, bodyguards, transporters, guides, builders, messengers, bailiffs. Miracles: Cern The Stag God Domains: Wisdom & Mind Speech Element: Darkness Cern is the elder brother of Ce, and the two are nigh inseparable. Cern is naturally protective of those smaller or weaker than himself, but his protective streak shows itself in a quiet and observant temperament. Cern is keen and patient, taking his time to mull over options, opinions and facts to come to his own conclusions. Stately and austere, Cern can be unapproachable, but he is rarely as severe as he seems. Cern feels deeply, and so he chooses with care who he will let in. His loyalty and love once won are won for life. In this way, Children of Cern deliberate for years before agreeing to Leithny or Pedhouny, because he is unlikely to make more than one such connection in their entire life. They pour their attention and service into a small few, usually aligning themselves with only a single other at a time, though this devotion can be romantic, dutiful or friendship with equal focus and passion. Cern is extremely adept at keeping straight a great many details, facets and schedules, and in this way is extremely organised, punctual and thoughtful. He considers each contingency without fear, relying on fact and perspective to get to the heart of a matter and plan accordingly. For this reason, Cern is often sought for his measured and reasonable advice. He is most often found watching out for Ce where he can feel most needed, or in the company of Icao, who seeks his advice and makes him laugh in return. Cern, while ever business-like and reserved, is nonetheless enriched by relationships and social situations. As much as he prizes his privacy, he also lives vicariously through observing others. Even though he is highly cerebral, he is also efficient and hard-working. Cern's greatest weakness is not allowing himself to show weakness, often suffering in silence rather than burden another with his concerns. As much as everyone reaches out to him for his counsel, calm and insight, he needs to learn to reach out to them in return. Patron: Children of Cern, administrators, advisers, tavernkeepers, counsellors, priests, orphanage masters, organizers, event planners. Miracles: Ce The Lamb Goddess Domains: Compassion & Forgiveness Element: Light Ce is the gentlest of the Iseapo, and is the child sister to Cern and the handmaiden to Iea. Unlike her mistress, Ce is not perfection and innocence, but she is humble and kind and shy. She strives to be good with every fibre of her being. A symbol of hope, Ce is not blind to the faults in the world, but she believes firmly in the good in everyone and everything. She works ardently to cultivate that good wherever she can find it. As much as the harsh and cruel will make her flee, she does not let doom and gloom keep her down for long. Ce is the sun bursting through the clouds, the infant picking itself up after a fall and a quick cry. Ce gently probes to find the way forward; she is the eagerness to make another smile, the kiss that makes it all better. Not especially stout of spirit or firm in her convictions, Ce nevertheless is possessed of indomitable faith, both in divinity and in mortalkind. As much as she may be swayed in her preferences or her perceptions of herself, she will never give up on others, and will always rise to their needs. At her worst, Ce can be naive, easily manipulated, allow herself to be overpowered, and is eternally frail. At her best, she is supporting, reassuring, cheerful, sweet and helpful. Her strength is that of presence and nourishment. She is dew on a meadow at dawn, the rainbow that brightens the rain, the kiss of snowflakes on eyelashes, the softness of a favoured pet curled upon your lap. Ce has compassion for all living things, and promotes harmony wherever she goes. (It should be noted that the animal of Ce is not the juvenile version of another beast, (as in Lamb to Sheep), but is the adult form of its species.) Patron: Children of Ce, pages, clerks, maidens of the cloister, nurses, nannies, charity workers, assistants, models, healers, gardeners, herbalists, animal trainers. Miracles: Oas The Peacock God Domains: Passion & Fame Element: Fire Oas is vibrant, enthusiastic, outspoken and beautiful. While he can be vain and superficial, he is also expressively passionate about his interests. His passion is infectious, and his natural charm, magnetic personality and glittering talents easily draw others into his circle. As much as Oas may be skilled, he tends to be very vocal in touting his own talents, and in this way can put people off. Never humble, he so often finds fame simply because he is never shy about shouting from the mountaintops his own great worth. Truly, Oas demands attention and almost always gets it. His real difficulty is in sustaining that attention. Once his initial dazzle has subsided, he often lacks the versatility and depth to keep his audience engaged. His self-centred world view and frequent melodrama can become monotonous for those looking for deeper substance. His best companion, despite their frequent arguments, is Pica, who understands his high-maintenance ego and enjoys keeping him around for sheer entertainment value. Oas is a lover, and has bedded more of the Iseapo than any other, though his love is usually self-gratifying and quite fleeting. He is only looking for a good time, more concerned with instant gratification than work that will last. He wants the new, the conquest, the mystery - once he's figure someone out, he grows bored. Oas lives to inspire and to enjoy. Life for him should be experiences brightly, loudly, to the fullest and in the present moment. Those who love him are prized as the mirror to re-enforce his own self-worth. Those who hate him are despised as ignorant and unappreciative. In this way, he bears a critic well, for he sloughs them off without a second thought. Perhaps this inability to absorb criticism is his worst barrier to improving his talents from the pleasant to the truly sublime. For all his pretences and parading, he truly does set trends and spark conversations. So long as he can be in the limelight, he's happy. Patron: Children of Oas, performers, dancers, musicians, models, pleasurists, socialites, critics, specialists. Miracles: Ida The Rabbit Goddess Domains: Heterosexuality & Fertility Element: Moons Ida is fertile and has had many progeny, but she is not an exemplary mother. Ida is the compulsion to reproduce, and the fullness of seed to nurture that life into being. Ida is amorous, free with her love and her body. Her Children are easily the most fertile of the animal types, and are largely responsible for the re-population of Tirivahn after the wars. They are not only fertile, but very well suited to bearing babes and impregnating others, possessing a much lower risk of pregnancy complications, fertility complications and SIDs than any other beast. As the counterpoint to Apec, the Children of Ida are always heterosexual, without exception. For this reason, they tend to gravitate towards members of the opposite sex, even for colleagues, friendship and alliances. Ida herself is welcoming, free-spirited, jovial and possessed of high-energy. She loves to rejoice, laugh, and play. She can be a bit lazy, lacking the sustained focus or devotion to her projects or work without having an outside force to keep her on task. However, she's also excellent at getting others to release their tension, learning to relax, and to not take everything so seriously all the time. Unlike Icc's pranks, Ida is simply light-hearted, able to let go of heavy memories and stress with a quick flick of her ears. She is swift, restless and fast-moving when she has her interest grabbed. She is happy to live and let live, friendly and understanding. Ida enjoys life to the fullest, wanting to be filled up by it, its mistress and companion. She is one of the few Iseapo that spends time with the Pomeli, and is a favourite of Dorsim, Cephus, Tuvonzir and Tamah. Patron: Children of Ida, fertility, farmers, gardeners, animal husbandry, grooms, druids, clerics, midwives, wet-nurses, surrogate mothers/fathers, prostitutes. Miracles: Apec The Eagle God Domains: Homosexuality & Justice Element: Sun With a coat of rich russet feathers and a crown of blazing white, Apec is beautiful, regal and proud. Apec is entirely homosexual, and takes many male lovers throughout the Iseapo and Pomeli pantheons. All of his Children follow in his stead and are always homosexual, without exception. When Apec strives for justice, he does not strive for the triumph of the good, but for balance and true equilibrium. Apec governs all legal matters of the Heavens, and sets his examples for the Tirivahni: be unbiased, serve punishments that befit the crime, equalize the opposing parties with compromise and sacrifice. While some say that Apec can see the world only in the terms of opposites, always juxtaposing and comparing, his wisdom is great, and his mediating skills are always obeyed. Those who pray to Apec are those who suffer injustices, oppression, imbalance, and relentless turmoil. Apec's perception is piercing, never clouded by half-truths or pity. He sees to the heart of all matters and bears truth as the ultimate law. He can be unsympathetic, relentless and stern, but he is never petty. Apec believes strongly in perfection, upright behaviour and responsibility. He sweeps his wing over every choice, and shows no mercy to those who falter. Apec can be aloof, alienating, isolated and judgemental. However, he is also fair, impartial, discerning and practical. He never demands more than can be given, and his standards - while high - are always attainable. Patron: Judges, upholders of the law, Missionaries and Electrum Rods, Conjurers, Alchemists, Monks, the homosexual, evaluators of any kind, architects, mathematicians, Realm Trippers. Miracles: Divine Justice (Brings one wrongdoer to justice, punishing him/her in the like manner of the crime committed), Equalizer (makes the two sides of a conflict equal in resources by either lending to the disadvantaged side or striking down the advantageous side to offer equal opportunity). Asean The Horse God Domains: Tenacity & Labour Element: Earth Asean is very straightforward and honest, truly caring about his worshippers and their well-being. Asean represents all those who pour their hearts and souls into their work and give their all regardless of circumstances. Asean protects and assists those who refuse to give up on their projects until they are complete, regardless of how long it takes or how hard it becomes. He supports the earnest and the dependable, and all others who don’t get nearly as much credit as they should, lending them the strength to continue, even if they continue unnoticed. Asean is hard-working to a fault. He is diligent, studious, focused and invested. He cares about quality, efficiency and obligation. Asean never breaks a promise, and never makes a promise he can't keep. While he is steadfast to his friends, he is also careful not to overstretch himself. His word is his bond, and he will not sully his reputation by failing a friend. Asean is good-natured, but tends toward tunnel-vision when involved in a project. His Children tend to be among the most resilient of the Tirivahni, and become masters in their fields. While not ambitious, innovative or problem-solvers by nature, Asean looks to polish his skill and perfect his knowledge. Asean and his kin are dependable, reliable, and gracious. He is most often in the company of Unor, Apec and Icao - Icao directs, Asean acts, Unor supports, and Apec approves. Every public works building in Tirivahn features these four at its cardinal points as a form of blessing. Patron: Children of Asean, Craftsmen of any kind, labourers of any kind, apprentices, merchants, construction, Earth Court, blacksmiths, students. Miracles: Stamina (Causes the Health Pool of the faithful to replenish as soon as it is depleted until the Task is completed), Inspiration (teaches a Craft or Tinker to level 5 instantly). Imf The Mouse Goddess Domains: Wit & Addiction Element: Earth Imf is the companion of Asadb, and together they gather their hoard. Imf is very clever, quick-witted, fast to decipher problems, and rapidly jumps to conclusions. She has a wry sense of humour and is a good judge of character. She can sum people up very accurately, and has an equally astute grasp of situations, especially in regards to risk. Imf is not a fearful being, but she is constantly re-evaluating to ensure that she's abreast of the latest news and the latest reports. She's always got her senses primed for an opportunity. However, as efficient as she is in business and as shrewd as she can be for right-place/right-time choices, Imf is never satisfied. She is not jealous, per say, but the journey is often more important than the goal for her. As soon as an objective is achieved, she sets her sights on the next target. This hungry aspect of her nature makes her incredibly prone to addiction, and anything can become a gateway to excess. She is a creature of habit, settling into her ways and becoming defined by them. She can be a workaholic, and often relies on alcohol, drugs, food and other escapisms to feel satisfied, connected and soothed. Imf needs an outside force to bring her spontaneity and alternate perspectives to prevent her from tunnelling in too much and losing touch with her needs. Patron: Children of Imf, bankers, collectors, investors, prospectors, business people, entrepreneurs, comedians, obsessive compulsives, . Miracles: Nea The Panther Goddess Domains: Mystery & Beauty Element: Darkness Nea is the most reclusive of the Iseapo. She is the dark of a moonless night, the deepest shadow, the depths of the coldest cave. Nea slips in and slips out again unnoticed. She chooses when to let herself be known, and when she is seen, she arrests those around her with her beauty. She is magnetic, otherworldly, preternatural, breath-taking. Her natural beauty is accentuated by her innate sense of presence. Nea is unknowable. She is subtle and self-possessed, separate from society and friends by her own choice. She enjoys her privacy, and the mysteries of her own psyche often offer far greater connection than mingling with others ever could. Nea is a philosopher, a dreamer, a critical thinker. She explores her own depths, dreams, and visions with great seriousness. This fruitful search is done without acclaim or assistance, yet this only adds to her mystery. She is one who understands the secrets of the universe. Nea has been touched by something beyond the knowledge of Realms and Gods. Nea wanders in the secret places, and speaks with forgotten powers. The depths of her eyes contain the universe, and her heart has embraced the unknown. Nea pursues her questions with a stealthy hunter's focus, and shares her answers with only her very closest and most trusted confidants. Even those - like Cern and Fao and Eknar - who consider Nea dear, never feel that she is theirs. Truly Nea walks by herself in the flow of the ether. Patron: Children of Nea, prophets, philosophers, sages, magi, witches, metaphysics, Realm Trippers, enchanters, wizards, explorers, thieves. Miracles: Eknar The Wolf God Domains: Isolation & Independence Element: Darkness Eknar is the pariah of the Iseapo. This all started when Eknar felt he could improve the structure of the pantheon, and he drew many of the other Iseapo to his cause. This civil war among gods culminated in Iaea throwing Eknar from grace, when none of his so-called allies would stand up in his defence. After Eknar was banished, he would wander the borderlands between Fialysia and Peolysia, mostly keeping the company of the Pomeli who better appreciated his talents. Only Ilo still makes frequent visits to him, the others fearing spending too long in his company. Eknar is independent by choice, but inevitably, he requires the alliance and service of others to see his dreams realized. While he can be magnetic, he does not deal well with authority figures. Eknar thinks well outside the box, and is very unconventional in his approaches to every problem. While his ideas are revolutionary, and frequently brilliant, he overestimates the courage that others will have to implement his concepts. Eknar's ideas range from the heretical to the sacrificial. He firmly believes that new directions cannot be taken without first burning old bridges. He tears down to build up anew. This approach has understandably alienated many friends over the years. Eknar is firm in his convictions. He never acts without first fully believing that his goals are for the betterment of society. While he is radical, Eknar does ask the difficult questions. He questions the status quo and he never backs down from a fight. He believes we have an obligation to assess our institutions and constantly remake them to suit society's needs. Eknar would rather stand for what he believes in and stand alone than ever bow to expectation. Patron: Children of Eknar, revolutionaries, anarchists, bandits, berserkers, pirates, thieves, assassins, street fighters, mafia, gypsies, slave traders. Miracles: The Pomeli The Pomeli are an extensive pantheon of spirits, or lesser gods, which represent specific aspects of the world. They are generally split into two categories: the Ashka (or societal) spirits, and the Ñdai (or nature) spirits. While there are said to be more Pomeli in the world than these major deities, the smaller Pomeli tend to be very specific, and represent a finite amount of power. For example, there might be a Pomeli that guards a specific city, or shrine, or individual tree. These spirits are thought to be the native denizens of the Realm of Peolysia. While anthropomorphic, the Pomeli are able to "disappear" within their Jurisdiction, remaining cognizant and present, but otherwise undetected except for a residual feeling. This feeling permeates much of the magically potent nation of Tirivahn, and may attribute to the high rate of faithfulness, spirituality, philosophy and metaphysical aptitude of its citizens. Pomeli, while they have attributed genders, are capable of both asexual and same-sex reproduction. Their progeny are either "coaxed" from the elements of their power, or else are borne by one or the other parent, if the spirit chooses to connect with their offspring. The Tirivahni people are believed to have been descended from the Pomeli, which accounts for the appearance of the Tirivahni, their general androgyny, and their difficulty in procreating. Ashka Pomeli The Ashka Pomeli are closely tied to the Tirivahni people themselves. They interact frequently and to great length with their people. In exchange for this hands-on approach to their divinity, they have accepted fairly limited Domains to ensure no one deity collects too much power. This separation of responsibility was agreed upon during the Godless War. The Pomeli often choose to walk among their people, and will be glimpsed for a moment from the corner of the eye as they govern their Jurisdictions. Azjik God of the People Domains: The People & Public Affairs Element: Planet Azjik is the God of the common people. He represents the population of Tirivahn, commoners, and anyone not in a position of power. He is an unofficial representative of all the Ashka Pomeli, though this title more fittingly belongs to Philin. Azjik is said to be the deity who brought crafts and skills to the Tirivahni people, though he is clearly stated as not being the inventor of these skills. Among other talents, he introduced sewing, writing, medicine and law. Those who endevour to take on a task by themselves, take a stand for independant opinion or speaking out are governed by Azjik. He also shows favour to those attempting to learn something new, attempt to self-improve, work for the better, or strive for a good cause. Azjik is a god who represents the act of thinking of others as a whole. He watches over group work, encourages the taking into account and weighing of choices. He admires humility and the pleasure taken in skills done used. Those who do not know how to share their gifts, who withhold help that they could easily give, or suffer from insecurity or embarrassment about one's own skills are all prime candidates for Azjik's patronage. Azjik is represented as in his prime, charming and beautiful, with soft blue hair, rich green eyes and a small patch of hair on his chin. He is distinguishable by the messenger’s cap he wears and the tall stave he bears. Benayne The Teaching Goddess Domains: Teaching & Lore Element: Planet Benayne is the gentle instructor, the tutor who coaxes the best from her students, the teacher who thrives by imparting her knowledge. Benayne has encyclopaedic knowledge, and is the Goddess to pray to when you've forgotten something. She collects lore, facts and skills, and is always happy to answer a question. She is encouraging and humble, rejoicing in knowledge for knowledge's sake. She governs all those who teach, and presses them to learn from their students as much as they lead the lessons. Benayne reminds us all that history and science are mutable, that knowledge is an ever-shifting, ever-growing wealth. She cautions for us not to grow too complacent in our opinions, to never overlook a new perspective, never deny a possibility. In this way, her purview is often theoretical, academic and exploratory. She instils a tireless thirst in her followers, a curiosity about the world, and a passion for learning. Benayne is represented as an older woman, with thick curling dark purple hair and muted brick eyes. She is distinguishable by her Taquin-wood wand and thick tome bound with a leather strap. Donsil God of the Golden Coin Domains: Prosperity & Holycraft Elements: Sun Donsil is said to be the son of Dorsim, though his mother is debated (some claim his other parent was actually a God - Jullieker or Tamah are frequently suggested). Short-sighted and often foolish, Donsil nonetheless has an impecable mind for calculations, mathematics, evaluation and commerce. He is said to be the one who initiated a system of currency in Tirivahni, and thereby invented taxes, debt and minting of coins. Donsil is good-natured and magnanimous, though he has a love of excess and is a rather gluttonous god. He represents decadence, excess, indulgence, unbalanced circumstances, splurging, physical possessions as a replacement for security, comfort and happiness. When these things arise, as well as repetative unfairnesses in life, inequalities and monetary hardships, Donsil is invoked to request the god balance his scales and set things right. Donsil is also the patron god of the Tirivahni Sun Dance and is invoked along with Apec to preside over the judging of the annual contest to ensure fair selection. Donsil is depicted with round spectacles, a short-cropped blue beard, heavy-set yet handsome, with a band of gold sun medals across his chest. He is occassionally seen bearing gold scales. Dorsim The Life-Giving God Domains: Life & Peolysia (Realm of the Lesser Gods) Elements: Light Dorsim is thought to be one of the oldest of the Pomeli, and is the twin brother to Mordi. They are the two halves of the world; he is day to her night, manna to her husk, light to her dark. Dorsim is bright and bold, the dawn bursting over the horizon and painting the sky red with his enthusiasm. Dorsim's enthusiasm can re-invigorate, but it can also scald when life brings you too much. Whether it's because his power overflows or because he has lost touch with mortality, Dorsim can be overbearing. He is optimistic and means well, but his attention can heap fortune and riches upon a single favourite and leave another destitute. He is a capricious God, and certainly seems to pick his favourites at random. To his credit, his favourites can come from anywhere, any walk of life, and any appearance. His affection is to have a lucky life, but even he will not steer away his sister, Mordi, when she comes calling. Dorsim is the ruler of Peolysia, and all lesser gods answer to him in regards to Domain and Jurisdiction disputes. On the whole, he is a just and reasonable ruler, but he often travels out through the Realms, rather than always staying at court. Dorsim is depicted as having flowing royal blue hair and flashing tangerine eyes with honey freckles. He is identified by his long red ribbons or scarf, and golden bangles about both wrists, set with flashing jewels. Emmaitu Mistress of the Path Domains: The Path & Reversals Elements: Darkness Emmaitu is a complex Goddess, one who has no fealty and rarely makes alliances. She wanders between the Jurisdictions of other Gods, lurking on the edge, taking and contributing in subtle ways. She is the patron to nomads, gypsies, Realm Trippers, and those born with wanderlust. She is the pull of destiny, the granter of quests, the whispers of fate behind each opportunity presented to mortals. She disregards Will, working to her own purposes - though whether this is part of some overarching plan, or merely her own whim is a mystery. Emmaitu is a difficult Goddess to placate, and an even harder one to supplicate. She gives her Miracles rarely, and when she does, they often have some hidden catch. She is the Goddess of sudden twists of fate, or reversals of fortune, and sudden upheavals. Emmaitu tosses all the chips in the air and lets them fall wherever they will. She scoffs at fortune tellers and plagues prophets, always teasing with riddles and mysteries. Some claim she uses them as tools, constantly setting them to unravelling the secrets of the universe for her benefit. Emmaitu is depicted with long slate blue hair that fades to violet and chartreuse eyes and darkly painted lips. She is known by her dark hat trimmed with dark lace that covers her face, and the long swirling robes that never reveal her hands. Forzai The Huntress Goddess Domains: Hunting & Husbandry Elements: Sun The eternal rival of Balaste, Forzai is said to be half-in-love with and half-in-loathing with the Mistress of Animals. Balaste is the ultimate quarry that Forzai pursues all day and night, and yet can never catch. Forzai is dedicated, skilled, tactful and a fair sportsman. She is an astounding marksman, and can use bow and arrow, any throwing weapons (from daggers to javelins) with ease. Her stamina and dexterity are excellent, and she can easily keep pace with any beast. She is said to rarely sleep - and when she does, to sleep as lightly as a cat - hence the phrase: "Forzai shift" meaning "without sleep", or all through the night. Always nomadic, without a single place said to be her origin or base, she is often called Forzai the Huntress. Forzai is the goddess to pray to for stamina, persistence, competition, and the resolution to never give up. She is a goddess to invoke when one is having trouble dealing with competitive streaks, disdain for opposition or contradiction, weariness from repetitive practise, issues of arrogance in one's skills and excessive pride even if it is warranted. She is the joy of the chase, fair sportsmanship, admiration for those who best you, and the focus on the means rather than the end. Forzai is depicted with her horn and bow, and often with a hunting kite on a falconer's glove and tether. She is shown as half-bearded with plum-purple beard and hair, with orange eyes and travelling clothes. Fularn The Mariner God Domains: Technology & Sailing Elements: Darkness A god of innovation, invention and progress, Fularn is the God who pushes for refinement of technology. Fularn is said to sail the Realms in his incredible ship, a magical vessel that can ford any element and creates its own wind in the sails. He is a God who seeks adventure, who embraces advancements and change with an eager and bright eye. He is tireless in his travel and insatiable in his curiosity to know how things work and why. Often associated with the Forgotten Goddess Lelix, Fularn is the steward of the future. He is invested in the development and survival of mortalkind. He is often depicted as his boat, but when without it, he is seen with a sail strapped to his back, a sextant or spyglass in his hands. He is seen with curly dun purple hair and deep forest green eyes, generally depicted as grizzled or more mature. He is the triplet to Uvarn and Izdarn. Ginnailu Goddess of the Garden Domains: Farming & Crops Elements: Earth Ginnailu is the farmer; she tills the land, sews the seeds, waters the crops and harvests them. She invented irrigation and taught it to the Tirivahni. It is said, due to the teachings of alternating planting fields and biodynamic farming methods, that Tirivahn remains such a fertile, luscious land. Some of the most beautiful gardens in the world are in Tirivahn, and dedicated to Ginnailu. She is credited with the invention of the yoke, the scythe, the plow and the sickle. She often clashes with Balaste, who she considers a pest to her carefully maintained lands. She represents providing for oneself and others, creating something of beauty and substance, appreciation for the bounty of the earth, being in touch with nature and the land, making good use of the turning of the seasons. She is depicted in a farming cap, clean shaven with fresh green eyes and a heavy load on her back and a sickle at the ready in her hand. She is alternately depicted with a seedling and watering can as a motif in gardens. Izdarn The Alchemist God Domains: Alchemy & Poison Elements: Sun Izdarn is an able and productive God, constantly working on his projects, and keeping an eye on his followers. He tends to be attentive to prayer, and though he tends to be judgemental of his followers, arbitrarily choosing which ones and when he will support them, and turning his back on them when they disappoint or anger him. Izdarn is most often associated with his triplet brothers, Fularn and Uvarn, the Gods of Technology and Crafts. It is said Izdarn has a great predilection for the various Realmcrafts, and offerings of these are often said the swiftest way to gain his favour. Izdarn is patron to alchemists, but he is also closely associated with poison - both as a crafter of and protector against its affects. Because of this, both healers and assassins often worship him. Izdarn is depicted as clean-shaven, with smoky purple hair and amber orange eyes. He is identified by his crucible, vial and lilac kid gloves. Kemma Goddess of Healing Domains: Healing & Esoterics Elements: Moons Kemma is known as gentle and firm. She is the transfer of energy, the transmutative force to heal, the redistribution of energy and stamina to where it is most needed. She is credited with the development of meditation, and is able to heal with a single touch. The clerics and healers who follow her are said to practise the laying on of hands, spiritual healing, group meditation and energy manipulation. Kemma proscribes an intuitive approach, a connection to the energies of the world in order to identify and counter illnesses. She believes in the holistic approach to health, as opposed to the more hard medicine and surgery approaches of some other healing Gods. Kemma is very mindful in temperament, and does not respond well to anxious or desperate prayers. She is most receptive if her supplicants come from a place of lover and gratitude. This is often attributed to why some people respond well to healing and others don't. Kemma is depicted with short, soft blue curls, a round and youthful face, and soft tangerine eyes. She is portrayed seated, usually on a rock, mountain, or tree branch, where she is elevated and surrounded by clear air. She is identifiable by her healer's smock and open hands. She is often depicted with a halo around her hands or head. Her familiar is a white swan-like water-bird. Kyarina Goddess of the Bound Soul, Mistress of Dance Domains: Dance & Leithny Elements: Fire Kyarina is the original Sun Dancer, and it is from her that the art was developed, needing to mimic the Goddess' qualities: grace, strength, allure, flexibility, agility. Kyarina is a lover, flirtatious and free with her affections. While she has had many conquests and lovers, male and female, she belongs to no one deity. Curious, then, that she advocates and represents the Leithny, a Tirivahni practise of binding souls together in a romantic partnership. Considered a Marriage of the Spirit, the goal of a Leithny is to join two (or more) individuals together so that their personal growth and experiences can be shared between them. It is believed that these Soul Mates, or Bonded Souls, have found a higher love. This emotion is considered different than fidelity or friendship or partnership. It is a meeting of hearts, minds, and souls. It is often a sexual relationship, but not exclusively so. These are the "life partners", though it is known that their bonds may shift or break over time as life paths diverge. A Leithny has power as long as it reflects the hearts involved. Kyarina is portrayed with fire orange eyes, long curling indigo hair, always unbound, and beads strung through her hair. She is depicted wearing a Sun Dance costume, and often dancing with a scarf. Mekekla Goddess of the Royal Line Domains: Royalty & Racial Ability Elements: Planet There are many contradictory myths about Mekekla, some stating that she was originally an Iseapo and fell in love with Azjik and so gave up her purely beast form to shift into a transitional form more like his; others say that she is actually the daughter of a coupling between Iso, the Tiger Goddess, and Azjik, God of the people. Thus was Mekekla born - the Goddess who shifts between the form of a Pomeli and an Iseapo as a White Tigress. Many myths claim that she was the lover of the first Emperor of Tirivahn and mothered children with the form of the White Tiger, which has since become the symbol of the Royal Line. She represents undeniable power, authority, tradition and the way of things. Through the ages she has guided the royal Emperors and Empresses of Tirivahn to rule and govern their people, and always the rightful heir has been determined by the one child of the royal family who takes on the form of a White Tiger. The symbol of authority of the Royal family is the White Tiger mantle worn by the current Emperor/Empress, said to be the pelt of the first Emperor (and later, of Empress Stofftiere from the Fall). Mekekla is often depicted in half-change, with a woman's face and a tiger's body, or the other way around. In her woman's face form she is depicted with dark indigo hair and copper eyes. Her tiger form has the same eyes, but snow white fur with indigo stripes. Mordi Goddess of the Icy Kiss Domains: Death & Voidcraft Elements: Darkness Mordi is the Pomeli who takes the Life Spark from each Tirivahni when they die, separating the elemental components and scattering them back into the world. She is said to never leave her hall unless it is to collect the souls of the dying. There is a myth that says in the ancient days she fell in love with a Tirivahni mortal named Luenyn, and when she tried to kiss him her touch ripped his soul from him and he died. Mordi was left with nothing but his life spark, flickering in her arms, and she held on to it, unwilling to dissemble it. Because of her folly, his corpse became a Grey creature and he was doomed to an afterlife in the Realm of Vuvaithon, where she was forced to bear witness to his pain and eventual madness. Since then she has refrained from direct contact with the living, and is considered morose and melancholy, rather than malevolent. She is the mother of Loffur by Philin and of Kemma by Dorsim. She is prayed to in times of illness, to take the souls of the dying gently, and to help them accept the inevitable future. She is patron to notaries and funeral directors, and the tying off loose ends before death. She is the reminder of tasks that need to be completed, wrongs to be righted, promises once broken not to be forgotten. Mordi is depicted with inky blue-black hair, darkly ringed green eyes, and an ever sad expression in a ghostly pale face. She is generally shown in black from the neck down, with only her ghostly white hands showing from under her sleeves, and is often drawn in a black throne adorned with white crystal. Nuossi The Child Goddess Domains: Children & Faith Elements: Light Nuossi, the eternal child, is a sort of doll-queen. She is optimism and faith, patron to youth, and spiritual connection and innocent believe. She is the untainted wisdom that can still see fairies in the woods, the steadfast conviction in the wisdom of parents, the trusting sweetness in the triumph of good over evil. Nuossi is not naive out of ignorance, but out of will. She has chosen to remain ever in her blissful, childlike state. She takes in her little hands all children, her playmates for the seasons while they remain small enough for her court. When children die prematurely or disappear without a trace, it is believed that Nuossi has claimed them to be her eternal playmates. Their ghosts dance about her in an eternal summertime. In this way, Nuossi's will and potency as a goddess is slightly superstitious. She is often placated during a child's development by hanging the child's baby shoes from the east-facing lintel by a single thread. When the shoes become too large and heavy for the string to bear and it snaps, the child is considered safe from her dominion. Nuossi is depicted with tousled lilac curls, and large lime green eyes, and rosy freckled cheeks. She is often shown wearing flowers or ribbons in her hair, and dangling a single small shoe from a string tied around her finger. Orpeal God of Songs Domains: Bards & Charm Work Elements: Air A patron of arts, music, and beautification, Orpeal loves flourish. He is charming, easily drawn by bright colours, frills and ribbons, and music. He is a Bard of Gods, wandering between the other Gods Courts and bringing news and gifts, and entertaining each place he stays. Orpeal has wanderlust in his heart, and a whimsical appreciation for beauty wherever he finds it. He is a notorious lover, but harmless, never a threat to fidelity or virtue. He bestows his favour on those who please him, and often allows himself to substantiate on the Earth Plane to walk and talk and rejoice with favoured mortals. He has fathered many demi-gods with mortals (male and female), and it is said that if these children show a talent for bardic arts, fine art, music or exceptional beauty, that he will claim the child as one of his pages, and they will live in his court in Peolysia. He is much-loved and a willing confidante, wishing nothing more than to enrich the world with every breath. Orpeal is depicted with water-blue hair worn in long braids, mint-green eyes, and a perpetual smile. He is always portrayed wearing the height of opulent fashion - with a multitude of bows, lace, feathers, beads (or whatever is fashionable this year), and many bright colours. His favoured instruments are the flute, the 9-stringed lute, the chimes and the 18 stringed chapman stick. Pedaely Goddess of Marriage Domains: Marriage & Devotion Elements: Moons Pedaely is the counterpoint to Kyarina. As proper as the other is loose, Pedaely is respectable, stern, austere and devoted. She is the bond between families, the loyalty between friends, the hereditary line passed down from parent to child. If Kyarina enriches the lives of the individual, Pedaely enriches the society as a whole. Pedaely stands for union and marriage. This joining is a merger of households, families, wealth, political influence and position. These unions are based on mutual gain by both parties and equal social standing. Those joined in marriage must be compatible as partners for business, ideologies, lifestyle and goals. These partnerships are not possible to be broken, so it is crucial that the individuals can work well together. While it is possible for love to enter the equation, it is more important that they share trust, mutual respect and understanding. Pedaely prizes these qualities and instils them wherever she goes. She is often walking the Earth Plane keeping a weather eye on potential alliances. She is depicted as formidable of presence, with pale peach eyes, navy blue hair bound up under a riding cap, a modest travelling jacket and full skirt, and marriage cup. Philin The Lifespark God, Grandfather Pomeli Domains: Soulcraft & Rulamian (Realm of the Soul) Elements: Planet Philin is most commonly known as Grandfather Pomeli, and is considered the advisor of all the Pomeli - both Ashka and Ñdai alike. Philin is the wily and wizened Keeper of the Life Sparks, and is said to craft each one individually for each Tirivahni born. It is said that Philin resides in a mystic trove of endless scrolls, parchments, books and records. Within his annals, it is said, exists an account of everything that has happened, is happening or will happen. The most often talked of are a set of thirteen red leather bound books known as the Tomes of Philin. While legend and myth argues over what they actually contain - ranging from the secret to eternal life, to the full knowledge of the universe, to the most complete historical records in existence. There are many who believe that these tomes actually exist somewhere attainable; many have searched over the years in vain to unearth them. Philin is also credited with fathering Loffur by Mordi. Philin is depicted as a sage with a long inky black beard, and a halo of 9 life sparks, one for each element. He is shown as an old man in dress and posture, but with a young face and bright bittersweet-orange eyes, despite his apparent years. Often pictured with him is an owl familiar named Tophinyn, who is said to be able to reflect the Life Spark within each of us in a single glance. When an owl appears in one's path, it is said to be a meeting of choice and destiny - a chance to change one's set future. Philin represents knowledge and information that is indisputable. He is often patron to fortune tellers delving into past lives, sages seeking the arcane and long-since forgotten, and hunters of lore and artefacts. Rantam The Prankster God Domains: Mischief & Illusion Elements: Fire Rantam is said the son of Rulaydin and Balaste, and is as trouble-causing as his father and as untameable as his mother. When Rantam was young, he was such a handful his mother abandoned him with his father, and Rulaydin, having no skill at raising children sealed him in a cave. He was trapped there in for years, becoming ever more frustrated and unsociable, until Sashin wandered by and opened the cave out of curiosity. Rantam, once released, was worse than ever. He came to represent sudden changes in fortune, ill-luck, the topsy-turvy, and trouble makers. While he can be quite endearing and charming in his better moods, making people laugh and reminding people of the curiosity and playfulness of youth, when Rantam is bad he's awfully bad. He often plays his jokes and pranks on people to the point of causing them harm - a broken bone or twisted ankle is highly amusing to this little scamp, and he'll have plenty of fun pulling stools out from under people, hiding their keys, tripping them down (or up) the stairs and startling them in the dark. Rantam's familiar is the Rulith lizard. While it cannot vanish the way Rantam can, it does detach its tail and perform its own disappearing act. Rantam is almost never invoked, as his mischief is uncontrollable once its starts, and generally people dislike calling his attention to them unduly. It has been the idle practise of schoolgirls to hex Rantam's mischief on each other out of spite, and the term Rantam's Brood has come to mean any unruly, difficult, spontaneous or wild child. Rantam represents the search for excitement, childish or playful outlook, rebellion and anarchy to those trying to control or oppress you. Rantam is represented as a skinny youth with a small pair of black stud horns on his brow, unkempt blue-purple hair and bright orange eyes. He's always seen with a smirk or pout on his face and is sometimes depicted with freckles on his cheekbones. He is sometimes drawn with the Rulith motif, and a frequent pose is him holding a finger to his lips for secrecy. Rulaydin God of Battle Domains: Martial Arts & Melee Elements: Fire Rulaydin is just as fiery as his sister, but where Zamanto applies her energy to a purpose, Rulaydin lets his explode out of him at the slightest provocation. He is the god that inflames the people against good sense, he's the strength in angry mobs, the vengeance in retribution, the pleasure in another sharing one's pain or misfortune. He is well-trained, hard-nosed and ever jaded and suspicious. Rulaydin is poised and ready for conflict, and has little skills otherwise to enable him to peacefully exist. Without conflict, he has nowhere to direct his boundless anger and restless energy, and because of this he has been known to sew discontent and turmoil if only for an excuse to ride into battle. He is the fury and blood-lust on the field, the bestial madness that overtakes the mind in full beast form, the brute power at the core of all of us, even if seldom called upon. Rulaydin is a God of force, acting and reacting without thinking. He is depicted with a frowning face, a strong nose, fiery orange eyes and lavender hair and beard. He is usually shown wearing a helmet and breastplate. He is depicted weilding any number of weapons, from spear to sword, depending on the place his image is being used. Each weapon is used to a different purpose: the spear wards discontent; the sword encourages action; the axe defends against enemies or betrayal; the dagger offers focus; the bow and arrow encourages accuracy and success. Uvarn God of Crafts Domains: Crafting & Cooking Elements: Moons Uvarn is an amiable and relaxed God. He enjoys creating things, and even more so enjoys using them. What is the point of labour without purpose? Uvarn is the God who encourages practicality, enjoyment, improving the quality of life. It is not enough for the followers of Uvarn to merely survive, they must thrive and enjoy life to the fullest. He is the patron to chefs and gourmands, the guiding hand for craftspeople of all ilk. He is the one who sees purpose in everything, from the garnish added to a dish to the scrap metal that can be re-purposed. Uvarn despises waste - whether it be of materials, or food or time. He is the drive to always have a project on the go, to share one's talents with others, to make oneself useful. He is a popular patron god of handymen, various tradespeople, apprentices, cooks, and wizards/soldiers of fortune. He is the triplet brother to Izdarn and Fularn. He is depicted as soft-featured, sometimes portly, with flowing pale purple hair, and one eye forest green and the other amber orange. He is depicted as clean-shaven and milky-pale skinned. Zamanto Goddess of the Smithy Domains: Smithing & Weapons Elements: Fire Zamanto is said to be the older sister of Rulaydin, and is the cold, calculated aspect of war. Zamanto is an excellent smith and is the one who created the weapons that Forzai, Rulaydin and the other Pomeli now wield. Zamanto herself prefers to fight empty-handed with martial arts, though she does perform weapons-wielding martial arts with equal proficiency. She is said to be the origin of the martial arts taught and practised by the Founderlines. Zamanto is master of her temper, always exercising control and restraint. She advocates alternate solutions that allow peaceful resolutions. She is the goddess to pray to in times when trials push you to or past your limits; it is Zamanto that gives you the courage to stand up and keep fighting long after your muscles beg to give up. She is the force that keeps up your standards even in unjust situations and advises against dropping to your opponent's level. She believes it is better to be defeated by a cheater than to win dishonourably. Zamanto is depicted with braided lavender hair, grass-green eyes and an expressionless face. She is usually show with her hands folded and empty. In martial arts training manuals, it is Zamanto depicted to illustrate the forms of the arts. Ñdai Pomeli The Ñdai Pomeli are the nature spirits, those Gods who govern the intangible aspects of existence. This includes aspects of the physical world, but also existential concepts like time and the seasons. The Ñdai Pomeli are considered equal to the Ashka Pomeli in power, importance and influence. They are just as active among mortals, and in some areas even more so than their societal brethren. All Pomeli are considered the same species of God, but the two have very different methods of worship. The Ashka Pomeli hold Court - their followers worshipping them with icons, talismans, and altars - usually in the home or other public places; the Ñdai Pomeli visit portals to their Jurisdictions in the form of shrines. These are built to send tribute to the Pomeli in question. They are chosen along the leylines of energy, and are typically outdoors, separate from other structures. They are usually small, discreet, adding to the natural font of the Deity's power rather than encroaching on their territory. Individuals make pilgrimages to the closes Shrine in order to pray, pay tribute, or invoke the deity. Ardenidale ''' '''The Crone Goddess Domains: Autumn & Senescence Elements: Earth Ardenidale is always depicted as a hard-mouthed old woman, staring steadfastly and fearlessly at death. Ardenidale realizes everything must end, and she does not mourn this decline but welcomes it with patient understanding. Ardenidale does not cause decay and endings to aspects of life; she is the inevitable decay and decline itself. While not a cruel Goddess, Ardenidale scorns those who cannot accept change or those who fear death. Ardenidale rises as the end of each year draws to a close. With her sweeping cloak she claims all that must pass and makes way for new life in the endless cycle. Those who pray to Ardenidale wish for an easy passing for an elderly friend or family member, or a mild autumn devoid of cruel storms. While she cannot be stayed from her course, she also shows us that ageing can be done with grace. Ardenidale can only be summoned in autumn, and her Miracle, Admonition, can only be wrought upon those truly deserving. Patron: The elderly, travellers, Farmers, Nomads, Druids, Doctors, Sages. Miracles: Swift Sickness (For one old or affected by incurable sickness, all PP become HP drains, causing the pain to cease and death to come faster), Admonition (torments one target with harsh autumn storms and constant colds/fevers as punishment for mourning incessantly or whining about circumstances that have changed). Balaste ''' '''Mistress of the Animals Domains: Animals & Wild Lands Elements: Moons Balaste is the wild maiden of the forests, mountains and glens. Her haunt is any place the beasts live free from yoke and harness. Balaste protects all creatures, from the gentle cemla to the volatile asad. Balaste is in eternal battle with Forzai, Goddess of the Hunt. Forzai loathes her for the number of times she has freed the Huntress' quarry from her traps, but Forzai also loves her skill at being the only creature the Huntress cannot track. Balaste remains a virgin, and spends little time with the other Pomeli, preferring the company of the Iseapo Beast Gods. Balaste is said to be able to enhance her features to look more like a beast herself, from spotting or striping her skin, to fangs or claws. She wears the furs and skins granted to her by her animal friends that she was unable to save. She is represented as young, with wild dark purple hair and burning orange eyes. Her skin is darker than most Tirivahni, burnt and tanned from her life in the wilderness. She is distinguishable by the iocun fur she wears and the javelin she bears. Patron: Druids, animals, pets, livestock, Green Witches, Hermits. Miracles: Wild Woods (protects those lost in the wilderness from harm so long as they inflict no harm of the wilderness; Wild Woods enables them to find shelter, food, and protects them from predatory beasts during their stay), Creature Friend (gives the faithful the ability to communicate with a specific type of creature (from one of the Tirivahni Iseapo type beasts) and the faithful can both speak to and understand all representatives of this sort of beast, and gains Familiar 4). Brujil God of the Mountains Domains: Mountains & Ores Elements: Earth Brujil is a quiet and independent God. He loves his mountains and never strays from them. Those who are beloved by Brujil seem to share his aversion to the sea and cities alike. Because Tirivahn is not a very mountainous country, some claim that Brujil remains farther afield, and this is why his mountains are so unforgiving. He is closely related to Kekmae and Lanakem, and often these two Cephus God of Time Domains: Time & Gates Elements: Planet - God of Time - Planet: Eirdula Mistress of Clouds Domains: Storms & Smoke Elements: Air - Goddess of the Storm - Air: Gushran God of the Winds Domains: Air & The Four Winds Elements: Air - God of the Wind - Air: Hadulit Goddess of the Flower Crown Domains: Flowers & Pollination Elements: Earth - Goddess of Plants and Flowers - Earth: Jizuim The Rain God Domains: Rain & Nourishment Elements: Water - God of Rain - Water: Jullieker The Sun God Domains: The Sun & Navigation Elements: Sun - God of the Sun and the Day - Sun: Kekmae Goddess of the Trees Domains: Forests & Fungi Elements: Earth - Goddess of the Forests and Fungai - Earth: Lanakem Master of the Lakes Domains: Rivers & Lakes Elements: Water Elegant and ethereal, Lanakem is often mistaken for a woman. With flowing aqua-blue hair that falls to his ankles and a clear sweet face, he is often a symbol of nubile youthful beauty. Loffur God of Shadows Domains: Shadows & Kukothrian (Realm of Shadows) Elements: Darkness - God of Shadows and the Realm of Kukothrian - Darkness: Mayanine Goddess of Manna Weave Domains: Manna Weave & Religion Elements: Moons Molamim Domains: Flamecraft & Nunithorian (Realm of Fire) Elements: Fire - God of Fire and the Realm of Fire - Fire: Nekaila Goddess of the Veil Domains: Winter & Loss Elements: Darkness (Also sometimes Nekaiya)- Goddess of Winter - Darkness: Sashin The Welkin God Domains: Philosophy & The Sky Elements: Air - God of the Sky - Air: Sedadine Goddess of Huskline Domains: Divinations & Huskline Elements: ''Sun '''Tamah' The Smiling God Domains: Summer & Pleasure Elements: Light - God of Summer - Tuvonzir God of the Constant Companion Domains: Spring & Familiars Elements: Air - God of Spring - Air Veteirndi Goddess of the Tides Domains: Oceans & Currents Elements: Water - Goddess of the Oceans and the Tides - Water: Vildu The Fleet-footed God Domains: Blesscraft & Haste Elements: Light -God of Light - Light: Welawe Goddess of the Stars Domains: Constellations & Starcraft Elements: Light - Goddess of the Stars - Air: Yutoyu The Ice Goddess Domains: Snow & Silence Elements: Water - Goddess of Snow and Ice - Water:Category:Tirivahni Category:Faiths Category:Pantheons Category:Deities